bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 9
Tommy Vasgaz Returns It has been somewhat over a month since that weekend. That weekend when I was forced into joining the baseball team as a 'back-up' or whatever you want to call it. Since I trained for it and that bad date with Kendra. She claims that it was the worse date ever since she was knocked out and said that she was actually 'losing her edge' since she use to be tough back at Cottonmouth. Things were somewhat calmmed down here in Bullworth, expect for the fact that Halloween was over a week from now, so all the kids were excited. I was also excited since I never cellebrated Halloween here at Bullworth (so I wondered what it was going to be like). Also, people were worried. Since the start of October, there has been some terriorists attacks in Liberty City as well as a gang war between two biker gangs, The Angels of Death and The Lost (who are actually from Alderney City). Apart from all that's been happening lately, things here were clam. No excitement happened here lately. I was the race track, racing against other race car drivers. I finished my last race for the day when Lenny Carlson came up and said, "I swear, you are a perfect racer. You're making us more money than ever". "Yeah well, I know how to entertain", I said. Ever since Lenny first invited me to race here at the track in January, we had become real close friends. Of course, he was an adult and I was still a high school student, but it works out well. I told him almost everything that I went through while here at Bullworth, expecially last month's events. "So, whatever happened to that G.S. Crew member?" he asked. "He went to jail for a long time. He found out he was wanted for arson", I said. "Well, it's what he deserves", Lenny said. After getting that G.S. Crew member arrested by the cops, I had to go to trial and explained what he did at the carnival. The cops soon pulled up his rap sheet and we figured out that he had a long history of arson back at Verlina. He was sent to prison for a long time. After hearing what he said about fighting for Verlina against Bullworth (basically, the bullshit Gary gave to him and the others), I told Greg and he wasn't surprised. "Got any plans today?" asked Lenny. "No. Maybe just checking out what movie is running at the theater, but that's about it", I said. "Alright, I'll see you, C-Money", Lenny said. "See ya", I said before I just drove out of there and back to town. When I entered Old Bullworth Vale, I decided to park my car in the alley behind the Preppies' Boxing Club since there was no parking lot at the theater. So I drove to the Boxing Club and parked behind it. I left my car and then walked to the theater. When I got to the theater, the sign above said that ''Dragon Brain ''was playing. Just the movie I wanted to watched. I bought a ticket for it last week. It suppose to star one of the Bullies, Wade Martin, as the protagonist. It wasn't a surprise that a student from Bullworth Academy got to star in a film. Last month, a camera crew for the television show ''I'm Rich ''took some screenshots of the school all because their next episode was to talk about celebrate Jill Von Crastenburg, who actually attended Bullworth Academy some time ago before she started to attend some other school. It was something Bullworth Academy was famous for. That and it's football team. Still, I wanted to see the movie Wade starred in. The movie starts at 4 PM. I looked at the time on my phone and it said 3:57 PM. The movie was about to start. I entered the movie theater, ordered a popcorn and a large drink and took my seat. 4 Hours Later, 8 PM The movie was 4 hours long and it was horrible. It was a waste of money and time. I had nothing else to do. I started to walk back to my car through the back alleys. When I got to the sidewalk across Corner Street from the alley where my car was, someone came up behind me and said, "You again?" I turned around to see who it was. It was a man that I somehow remember. "Who the fuck are you?" I asked. "You don't remember me, do you? January, we raced against each other to see who would get the chance to meet one of the greatest street racers in the world", he said. "Nope, doesn't ring any bells", I said. He got real mad and then said, "I had the modified Blista Compact", he said. I still couldn't remember him. "TOMMY VASGAZ", he yelled. "Oh, you're the guy I fried at the track", I said. "Very funny. For a kid who can race cars, you got more balls than brains", he said. "And for a full growth man, you're a sore loser", I said. "Fuck you", he said. "What do you want? If you're wanting a rematch for something 10 months ago, get ready to be beaten again", I said. "As a matter of fact, I do want a rematch. I'm so sick of remembering how you were claimmed as the winner when it was me who won", he said. "Hey man, I won fair and square. You took it like a baby. You ran off all because you faced defeat. Your pals that we raced against that day didn't mind that I won. You on the other hand, went home crying to your mom", I said. "Still, I want a rematch. Circuit race. Bullworth Vale residental district. At 10 PM tomorrow. Be there. I tuned up my car since January. Let's see if you can catch up", he said. "I'll be there, punk", I said. He stormed off into the nearby Ryton Aide drugstore. "Street race. This should be easy", I said to myself. Street racing was my passion. This was going to be easy. I remember the last time I was in a street race here at Bullworth. I picked a race against Derby Harrington all because he called my car ugly. It was the next day that we raced and was raced for pick-slips. Of course, after I gained respect from the Preps, I told Derby he could keep his car and that I only raced just to teach him a lesson. It mostly worked. I crossed the street and as I was about to get to my car, Malcolm came up to me and asked, "C-Money, what's happening?" "Nothing Malcom", I told him. "If that guy you were talking to was bothering you, I would have came and we could have beaten him", he said. I looked at him strangly and said, "It's fine. I just got to race this punk to get him to know how stupid and ignorant he is". "Another street race? Didn't you race against Derby sometime ago?" he asked. "Ten months ago. Trust me Malcolm, I know what I'm doing. You don't need to worry about me", I said. "Okay. I just hope you do know what you're doing", he said. We went our different paths. I entered my car and then left for the school. I had a long day tomorrow. The Next Day, 10 PM It was a real long day today. After my second class of the day at the Gym, Coach and I went to the baseball field outside town so I could practice more on throwing, catching, hitting and he also taught me some baseball tips (that moment reminded me of the movie, ''Exploder: Evacuater Part 2 ''when the woman told Jim how the enemy taught her baseball tips and how to laugh. That was the funniest moment of the film). I also added Nitro tanks that I got of from some guy at the track yesterday (he just gave them to me. Stupid retard, never give Nitro tanks to teens). Now all I was doing was waiting for Tommy to come. I started listening to ''Dominion / Mother Russia ''by The Sisters of Mercy on Liberty Rock Radio. It was a real long song. By the time it ended, Tommy finally arrived. He was almost 8 minutes late. He pulled up to my right side and said, "You ready to get beaten by the best around". "Whenever you're ready, you concited baby", I said to him. He made an angry face. Some girl then came out of his car and stepped between both cars. "When both my arms go down to my legs, the race begins. There are 3 laps you must complete", she said. She first raised her arms up. We both waited for her arms to go down. Finally, she dropped her arms. We both launched forward and the race began. We started from the three-way intersection close to Burger Shot (Bullworth Road and Estates Drive) and we had to race in the loop that circles the residental district. I was getting sick of his concided bragging about how he should have won and all,and I only seen him twice while here. We finished the first lap in 2 minutes. Then during the second lap, that's when things were starting to get violent. He got behind my car and tried to rear-end my car and even once bashed into my car, ruinning my paint job and all. Stupid mutherfucker. He then turned on his Nitro, moved next to my car on the left and tried to ram my car off the road. He was really asking for it. Finally, the second lap was over. The third and final lap it was. During this lap, he tried to ram me off the road, but I finally ram him after he moved a foot away from me. His car went off the road and I guess he turned on his Nos because he crashed into a wall real fast. After seeing what I did, I stopped my car and got out. I ran over to Tommy's car and see how he was. He was in very bad condition. He had blood all over his face and some coming out of his nose. I checked his pulse and his heart was still beating. I even saw an air bubble form on his nose blood, so he was still breathing. I was surprised. Usually, people die from head-on collisons like that. I dragged his body out of the car (which was a good idea since his car started to catch on fire), then I put him in the passenger seat of my car. By then, his car exploded. I had to get out of there now since I knew the cops would show any minute. I got into my car and drove away from the crash site. I hope the woman had a ride home, because I wasn't going to pick her up. I dropped Tommy at the front doors of the Medical Center in Old Bullworth Vale, hoping he doesn't bleed out to death first. Then I drove my car to Johnny's repair shop in New Coventry (luckily, he was still there because I don't know when his shop closes). We talked for a while, then I walked back to the school. It was already 11 PM when I got to the school, so I had to sneak past the prefects to get to my dorm. When I entered the Boys' Dorm, I went to the common room and turned on the TV. I watched some movies till I fell asleep. I was glad the day was over, but I know it wasn't going to be the last time I see Tommy Vasqaz. Category:Blog posts